The Legend of Korra: Journey to the Past
by itachi's-worst-nightmare
Summary: Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and General Iroh have defeated Amon, but now they must face an old foe: Fire Lord Ozai. Korra and the new Team Avatar, along with Ikki, are sent back into the past to assist the original Team Avatar when the past Avatars fear that Aang cannot defeat the Fire Lord and save the world because of his intent not to kill the evil man. Sequel pending
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: **Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and General Iroh have defeated Amon, but now they must face an old foe: Fire Lord Ozai. Korra and the new Team Avatar, along with Ikki, are sent back into the past to assist the original Team Avatar when the past Avatars fear that Aang cannot defeat the Fire Lord and save the world because of his intent not to kill the evil man.**

**Pairings: KorraXMako, mentions of: General IrohXAsami, AangXKatara, ZukoXKatara**

**Genres: Adventure, Romance, Tragedy**

**I know this is kind of corny, and it's a bit rushed, but it's just to give a little background on two of the stories I plan on posting in the future. One is a ZukoXKatara story, and the other is a story about the Avatars after Korra, mainly Korra and Mako's son. Please review, and give me any ideas you think would be cool for my up-coming fan-fictions. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for smores. Smores, Mmmmmm!**

_**Chapter One**_

"What they heck is going on? Where are we?" Bolin asked in awed fear.

"I don't know," Korra admitted.

"It looks like the spirit world," General Iroh explained.

"You would be correct, Young General," a kind, old voice said cheerfully, and a man dressed in Fire Nation Royalty-wear appeared before them, smiling.

"Who are you, and what are we doing here?" Korra asked the spirit.

"Right to the point, eh? I suppose that is for the best. The Avatars are not happy that you all had to come here in the first place. This is not your duty."

"What's not?" Mako asked.

"You are all aware that 70 years ago, the Avatar Aang defeated the old Fire Lord Ozai and saved the world, correct?"

"Yeah, everyone knows that,"Korra shrugged.

"Well, if you do not help him, that future may not happen. You see, the past and the history that you all remember are not what Destiny had planned."

"What do you mean?"

"The young Avatar Aang made a decision that changed Fate in a way that was not suppose to happen."

"What did he do?" Ikki questioned.

"Well, young one, you see, you should never have existed."

Ikki gasped and the older teens and adults around her went on guard. The old man smiled.

"Do not fear, I will not harm you. I guess I should have worded that more wisely," he said, stroking his beard, "You see, Aang was never meant to fall in love and get married. We was to resurrect the Air Nomads, but not with Katara. He made a selfish mistake, and even though Katara was content with him, he is not her soul mate, and so she was never truly happy being his. Further more, the Air Nomads will slowly die out now that he has made that selfish mistake."

"How so?" Ikki asked.

"Well, you see, the Air Nomads are monks and priestesses, so they never marry, and hold special ceremonies to produce more children to raise into monks and priestesses. Aang did not realize this, but there are more people born to Air Nomads that have no bending abilities then not. Only one in three Air Nomads are Air Benders."

"But all of my siblings and I are benders."

"But none of your own children will be. Aang has doomed the Air Nomads by holding himself to one woman, and therefor, has broken the cycle of Avatars."

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Mako asked.

"Because, dear Mako, it is up to all of you to change that. You see, it is not just the Avatar's fault that Fate was changed. My stubborn nephew had something to do with that."

"Your nephew?"

"Fire Lord Zuko," he clarified.

The general's eyes widened.

"You. You're Uncle Iroh."

Iroh smiled and nodded.

"So, what does Fire Lord Zuko have to do with this? I mean, I know that he traveled with the Avatar, but-"

"Because Zuko is Katara's soul mate. He was too stubborn to admit it to himself or to Katara and Aang, and because of that, both he and Katara never had the life Destiny had planed for them."

"But you said that Ikki should never have been born. You said nothing about General Iroh. Er, the younger General Iroh," Asami clarified.

"My great grand-nephew would have been born anyway. Zuko was not destined to except his feelings for Katara immediately after the war ended, but Katara was never destined to stay with Aang. They should have excepted their feelings sometime after Young Iroh's grandmother's death."

"My Grandmother Mai died giving birth to my father," she explained, "and my grandfather never remarried."

"But he should have," Iroh sighed, "and Aang should have had killed the Fire Lord."

"Why is that so important?" Bolin asked, "I mean, he beat him and took away his bending."

"When Aang refused to kill the Fire Lord, he stopped himself from experiencing something that would have shaped his fate into a harmonious circle. Instead he missed a turn, and his fate became an oval, not completely off balance, but enough to tip the scales in the wrong direction. If he had done as Destiny intended, and killed the evil Fire Lord, he would never have allowed Katara to become his, and he would have restore the Air Nomads, and Republican City would never have fallen under Amon's power. Zuko and Katara would have been allowed to be with their soul mates, and their souls could have rested in the after life. But because of Aang's naivety and selfishness, they will both be reincarnated, and reincarnations tend to have very painful lives. All will suffer from Aang's decision, unless you change it."

**It's short, I know, but that's just the way it turned out. There will be about five more chapters after this. Please review, I really would appreciate feedback.**

**Also, any author's notes or comments on reviews will be posted at the end of each chapter, not the beginning like in most fan-fictions.**

**() ()  
****0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: **Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and General Iroh have defeated Amon, but now they must face an old foe: Fire Lord Ozai. Korra and the new Team Avatar, along with Ikki, are sent back into the past to assist the original Team Avatar when the past Avatars fear that Aang cannot defeat the Fire Lord and save the world because of his intent not to kill the evil man.**

**Pairings: KorraXMako, mentions of: General IrohXAsami, AangXKatara, ZukoXKatara**

**Genres: Adventure, Romance, Tragedy**

**Sequel pending**

**Author's note at the end of the chapter**

_**Chapter Two**_

"Why us? I mean, why not send the old Avatars to help him?"

"Because," a new voice said, "the dead cannot be resurrected, and you are the only remaining Avatar in the future that Aang created."

"So, the dead can't be resurrected, but you can move people through time?" Bolin asked, "That's so cool!"

"You will only have one chance," the new-comer explained, "and if any of you die in the past, you cannot return to the future, you will truly be dead. Because the future has not been changed yet, I cannot tell you if any of you are in danger, so I must warn you."

"What will happen to my family if we change the future?" Ikki asked.

"Your father will be born to a different mother, that is all. Your souls will not change, only your lineage."

"Don't worry! We won't let you down!" Korra promised.

"All of the past Avatars are counting on you."

"As is everyone in the spirit world. The future is in your hands, Young Avatar Korra. Make wise decisions, lean on your friends, and remember that you are not just any person. You are the Avatar."

With that, they were all whisked out of the spirit world and into an Air Nomad temple.

"This is the Air Nomad temple in the Fire Nation," Ikki said in awe, "Dad brought us here once. It was so cool!"

"Looks like the place is already occupied, "someone said from behind them.

They all turned around and were met with a burst of Air. Korra redirected it, but it tripped her up and another attack came. Mako stepped in front of her and shielded it with his fire, but the flames whirled around him and licked at his arms. He hissed in pain.

"Mako!" she called, jumping to her feet.

"Stop! We don't want to fight you!" Ikki said, and Korra realized they were all dressed in Fire Nation cloths.

"Mako, here, let me heal it."

She pulled water from the air and wrapped it around his arms.

"You're a Water Bender!" the oldest girl in the group gasped.

"Yeah, I am."

"You okay, Bro?" Bolin asked.

"I'm fine," he reassured him.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Aang demanded.

"We're all rebels," Korra said, "and we want to help you, Avatar Aang."

"You have a Fire Bender with you!" the water-tribe boy cried, "they can't be trusted!"

"Don't talk about my brother like that!" Bolin growled, pulling a rock out of the ground.

"Bolin, calm down. Remember that we're at war with the Fire Nation. It's only natural they would be weary of me, I understand."

"So, wait, you're not from the Fire Nation?" Katara asked.

"No, we're not. My brother and I were born on an island that's not part of any of the nations. Our grandmother was a Fire bender, and Mako inherited it from her," Bolin explained.

"They're telling the truth," the black-haired pale girl claimed.

"Alright, if Toph believes you, then so do I. I'm Avatar Aang. This is Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe, his sister Katara, and Toph Bei Fong, of the Earth Kingdom."

"I'm Korra. I was born in the Southern Water Tribe."

"But wait, I've never seen you before," Katara claimed.

"Well, I left the Water Tribe a long time ago," Korra explained.

It wasn't a lie, she had left the Water Tribe a long time ago. A life time ago.

"This is Mako," Korra continued, "and his brother Bolin, Ikki, Gen- er, um, Iroh, and Asami. They were all born on the same island, except for Iroh. He was born... in the Fire Nation?"

He nodded.

"So, what elements do you all bend?" Aang asked.

"I'm a water bender."

"I'm a fire bender."

"I am also a fire bender," General Iroh spoke for the first time.

"I'm an earth bender."

"I'm not a bender at all, but I can fight."

"And I'm an air bender!" Ikki cheered.

"An air bender?" Aang asked in amazement.

"Yep! See!" Ikki said as she jumped on an air-ball and spun around the area.

"This so cool! How are you an air bender?"

"My dad was an air bender, silly!" she giggled.

"Your dad?"

"And his dad, too. He was a real-life air nomad!"

"Wow, I didn't know there were any other air nomads alive."

"Well, you and me are the only ones left," Ikki said, somewhat dejected.

"I'm sorry," Katara said, "we've all lost people we care about to the Fire Nation."

"So, you guys want to join our group," Aang asked.

"Yeah, we want to help you. There's not much time left before the comet, and we want to help you take out the Fire Lord, for good," Korra explained.

"You're more then welcome to join us, right Aang?" Katara said with a smile.

Korra frowned. She needed to put some distance between them.

"Of course! The more, the merrier! And I need a Fire Bending teacher anyway."

"I'm no master, but I'll help you in any way I can," Mako agreed.

"As will I," Iroh added.

"Awesome!"Aang cheered, "let's start now!"

Mako nodded and started to walk away, then paused, as if remembering something, and turned around and kissed Korra on the cheek.

"See you later," he whispered.

"Yeah, see ya."

Mako, Iroh, and Aang went to a more open spot and Mako began to explain fire bending basics to him.

"So, you're dating a fire bender?" Sokka asked accusingly.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" Korra growled.

"I wouldn't say dating," Bolin said almost to himself.

"Yeah, you two are practically engaged," Ikki piped up.

"Ikki!" Korra growled.

"What? It's not my fault I hear every sound you make. Your room _is_ right next to mine, you know," she teased.

"You shouldn't even be thinking that!" Korra groaned, "your dad would so kill you!"

"Hey, he's even worse. One time, when I was about five, he and Mom were-"

"I don't want to know how your brother was conceived, Ikki!"

She giggled and hid behind Asami to hid from her dagger-filled eyes.

A noise alerted them all that someone was there, and they all turned to see a fire nation teen standing there.

"Hello, Zuko here," he greeted.

**Thank you all so much for reviewing chapter one! I promise you, it gets better, and I WILL NOT KILL OFF THE AIRBENDER KIDS! They are absolutely adorable and *SPOILER FOR SEQUEL* I'm going to make MORE of them! I watched the all of both series, and I tried to keep it as close to _in _character as possible. I just don't see how Aang and Katara could possibly end up together! To me, it makes as much sense as Zuko ending up with Mai (HUGE MISTAKE!). Heck, there's more romance between Zuko and Katara then there is Katara and Aang!(In my opinion.) Sorry to the kataang lovers, and no offense to Michael and Bryan. Oh, have I mentioned yet that I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra? No? Oops.**


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

**Just a quick author's note. I have, after much insistence from PMs and reviews, switched Journey to the Past from a Legend of Korra fan-fiction to a Korra/ Avatar cross-over. As always, reviews are not only welcome, but encouraged. I would really like feed back, especially after the end of the story, so that I know what you guys want of the sequels. Here's about how they're gunna go:**

**Sequel #1  
_ZukoXKatara_**

**__**_Katara didn't believe Korra's 'soulmate' nonsense. She could have easily fallen in love with Aang and could have been happy... if he hadn't of turned into such a man-whore. Sick of Aang bringing a different woman to his inn rooms every night, she goes off on her own and makes her way to the Fire Nation Capital to help Zuko out with his now motherless son._

**Sequel #2 (**haven't even started on it yet, so the storyline could always change.**)  
****_HakodaXMiza (_**_characters who have yet to be introduced who are the children of Korra and Mako and General Iroh and Asami._**_)_**

****_Hakoda may have never met his mother, but his own child would if he had anything to say about it. No matter how much Miza's parents wanted their daughter to get rid of the product of their drunken misconduct, Hakoda was determined to make the Fire Nation preincess fall in love with him, and their child, with in the next nine months._

_Both will be romances. I have a twist for (insert name of sequel #2) that involves the Avatars. I'm posting the spoiler on my profile for those of you who would like to give me ideas for a plot or scene._


	4. Chapter 4:Back to the story!

**Summary**: **Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and General Iroh have defeated Amon, but now they must face an old foe: Fire Lord Ozai. Korra and the new Team Avatar, along with Ikki, are sent back into the past to assist the original Team Avatar when the past Avatars fear that Aang cannot defeat the Fire Lord and save the world because of his intent not to kill the evil man.**

**Pairings: KorraXMako, mentions of: General IrohXAsami, AangXKatara, ZukoXKatara**

**Genres: Adventure, Romance, Tragedy**

**Sequel pending**

**Author's note at the end of the chapter**

_**Chapter Three**_

Katara glared at him and pulled up water out her water-skin.

"Hey, I noticed you guys flying around out there, so I just thought I'd wait for you here," he explained,"I know you must be surprised to see me here."

"Not really, since you've followed us all over the world," sokka snorted in disgust.

"Right, uh, well, what I came here to say was that I've changed. And, I'm good now, so, uh, I thought I should join your group. Oh, and I can teach fire bending."

"You wanna what now?" Toph asked in shock.

"You can't possibly believe that any of us would trust you now, can you?"

"Yeah, all you've tried to do is hunt us down and capture Aang!"

Korra put her hand on Iroh's shoulder when he clinched his fists. She knew that it was hard for him to watch his grandfather being verbally bashed by these people, even if he had been a bad guy before then.

"I've done some good things. I mean, I could have stolen your bison at Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That's something."

Appa, Aang's flying bison licked the prince in the face, as if agreeing with what he said.

"Appa does seem to like him," Toph pointed out.

Sokka snorted, "He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it."

"I know I've made some mistakes in the past," he sighed in defeat.

"Like when you attacked our village?" Sokka growled.

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?"

"Look, I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try and capture you. And I'm sorry I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. And I'm going to try and stop..."

"Wait!" Sokka gasped, "You sent combustion man after us?"

Zuko frowned, "Well, that's not his name but..."

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to insult your friend," Sokka snorted.

"He's not my friend!" Zuko denied.

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!" Toph screamed at him.

The banished prince turned to Aang with a sad look in his eye, "Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me."

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us!" Aang yelled at him.

Katara hissed, "You need to get out of here. Now!"

Prince Zuko growled in frustration.

"I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore."

"Either you leave or we attack,"Sokka demanded.

Zuko sighed in defeat and dropped to his knees.

"If you won't accept me as a friend, then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner."

"No we won't!"

Katara was about to attack Zuko with her water-bending, but Iroh shot a stream of flames at him, knowing that he would jump away from it on instinct alone. The group looked at him in amazement.

Katara growled and the prince, "Get out of here! And don't come back. And if we ever see you again - well we better not see you again!"

The teen sighed in defeat and left them. Iroh began to go after him, and Korra grabbed his arm and whispered, "I know you're worried about your grandfather, but you need to calm down, Iroh. You know he'll join them before the comet arrives, and I'll go talk to him and explain why we're here. You go blow out some steam with Mako."

He nodded and walked off to practice with Mako.

"I'm going to take a walk, get some fresh air. I'll be back soon," Korra said as she left the temple, not knowing that Toph had heard every word she said to the young general.

~(o)(o)~

O

"Who's there!" Zuko called out, shooting flames at the person.

Korra cried out as the flamed hit her arms and hissed.

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you!" Zuko begged.

"I'm okay, give me a minute," she groaned.

"No, you're not! I burned you!"

"I said hold on, Geeze," she sighed, pulling water from the air and healing her arms.

"How did you-"

"I'm a water bender. I can heal the burn as long as it's fresh."

"I'm sorry," Zuko repeated.

"I know you are, and I know you aren't lying to Aang and his friends. Give them time, they'll come around," Korra encouraged as she examined her healed arms.

"See? Good as new."

"How come you don't distrust me?" he asked.

She sighed.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret, but you can't tell _anyone_, alright?"

He nodded.

"My friends and I, the people you didn't recognize, we're all from the future."

His eyes widened.

"The Avatars before me sent me and my friends back here to change fate."

"Did we fail to stop my father?" he asked.

"No, you stopped him, or Aang did, but he didn't do it the right way. He made a mistake by not killing him, and-"

"Then how did he defeat him?"

"By taking his bending away. The Avatar can do that, or a blood bender."

"A what?"

"A water bender who knows how to bend the water in your blood. It's really dark, and in my time, you and the council made it illegal."

"Me?" he asked in shock.

She rolled her eyes, "yes, oh great and mighty Fire Lord Zuko, _you_ made it illegal to blood bend."

He nodded.

"So, you trust me, because you're from the future and you know I'm not going to betray them?"

"Now you're getting it!" she congratulated, "and you're the only one from this time who knows that little secret, so you better keep your yap shut."

"So, you are here to help the Avatar?"

"And you."

"Me?" he asked in confusion, "How are you here to help me?"

"Because you're too stubborn to admit when you're wrong."

He frowned, but nodded in agreement, though he was still confused.

"So, what now?"

"For now, just lay low, and keep trying to convince Aang to let you teach him Fire bending. Mako and Iroh may be good, but you're better then both of them combined."

"Iroh? My uncle?"

"No, your grandson."

His eyes widened.

"My... what?"

"Your first-born son's first son, United Nations General Iroh, and I guess the next in line for the thrown after your oldest takes over as active Fire Lord."

"Just how far into the future are you from?"

"About 70 years, give or take a few."

"And I'm still alive? I was sure I wouldn't make it after a year of being fire lord," he murmured to himself.

"Nope, you live a long and sad life, unless I can change that. It's part of our mission."

"Why are you guys specifically here? What's so special about you?" he asked.

"Well, you see, I'm my generation's Avatar. We're the next Team Avatar."

He blinked.

"This is weird."

"Tell me about it," Korra agreed.

**Thank you for you reviews. Yes, I am a Zutara fan, because I feel that coupling is a lot more appropriate then the cannon couple. But, hey, everybody is entitled to an opinion, so no offense to the fans of the cannon couples.**

**I know this chapter was kind of repetitive, because most of it was in the series, but I thought that the 'discussion' with the Gaang was PERFECT, so I couldn't pass it up! The story goes kind of quickly after this, and there's only a few more chapters. Remember, this is just a back-story to support Sequel #1 an d Sequel #2 (both remain nameless, to anyone who wants to suggest a title for them!).**

**I will not kill off the Airbender kids. they are adorible, and I saw no reason why I couldn't keep them when I changed the couples around, because none of them really take after Katara. So, in the sequels, Katara is Grangran is NAME ONLY (**_kind of like how Naruto calls Tsunade baa-chan AKA Granny._**) and they have a different grandmother. I'm thinking about going ahead and pairing Toph up with Aang, just for the heck of it. Not in a romantic way, more like a 'friends with benefits' way. But I guess that would make the chief's relationship with Tenzin kind of forbidden. O.O ...**

**Random fact, I absolutely loved it when Jinora said 'stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend'! That was absolutely adorable!**


	5. Chapter 5: Is Actually Chapter 4

**Summary**: **Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and General Iroh have defeated Amon, but now they must face an old foe: Fire Lord Ozai. Korra and the new Team Avatar, along with Ikki, are sent back into the past to assist the original Team Avatar when the past Avatars fear that Aang cannot defeat the Fire Lord and save the world because of his intent not to kill the evil man.**

**Pairings: KorraXMako, mentions of: General IrohXAsami, AangXKatara, ZukoXKatara**

**Genres: Adventure, Romance, Tragedy**

**Sequel pending**

_**Chapter Four**_

"I'm telling you, guys, that's what she said!" Toph whispered to her friends.

"If what she says is true, then we need to confront her about it. What if it causes problems with your Avatar state?" Katara asked Aang.

"You're right. But why wouldn't they tell us who they are?"

"Because you'd never believe us," a voice said from behind them.

The all jumped up, and sighed in relief.

"Thank the spirits! I thought you were Zuko there for a second," Aang laughed.

"My grandfather isn't all that bad of a guy."

"Not that bad! Do you have any idea what he did to us?" Katara yelled.

"I know exactly what he did, and I know that he's going to do, I'm just saying that you should give him a chance to prove he's not evil."

"We know he's not evil, just misguided," Aang explained.

"Then guild him in the right direction. You need a fire bending master, and my grandfather is the best only next to my great uncle Iroh, or so I hear. I don't know how to use lightning, and you're going to have to know how to if you want to kill Ozai."

"I don't want to kill Ozai, I can't."

"You have to. I know what happens if you don't. Even if you take away his bending, fate will be altered away from what destiny has planned."

"How do you know that?" Katara asked accusingly.

"Because one of the past Avatars told us so."

"Avatar Roku?"

Iroh nodded.

"This is bad. I can't kill him. It goes against everything I believe."

"We all have to change over time to become our true selves, just as my grandfather Zuko did, and now, he is his true self. You have yet to find your true self, Avatar Aang, and you're going to have to if you want to bring peace to the world. Just defeating Ozai won't do that, unless you kill him."

"Why is killing him so important?" Katara demanded.

"Because you can't become who you are meant to be without it!" General Iroh growled in frustration, "That little girl, Ikki, she's your grand daughter, and she never should have been! You fucked up when you denied your destiny and changed fate, Avatar, and we're here to help you set things strait before it's too late. Korra lost her bending because of your decision, and I don't want to see that pain and emptiness on her face ever again."

They all looked so shocked.

"You mean, Katara and I, have kids?" Aang asked, missing the point.

Iroh nodded, "yes, and you never should have. Your destiny is much bigger then your small little family. You will completely wipe out the Air benders and break the cycle of Avatars if you don't embrace your destiny."

"Well, maybe I don't want to embrace my destiny! Maybe I don't want to be away from Katara!" Aang yelled.

"You're going to hurt her beyond repair if you don't!" Iroh yelled back.

Everything went silent.

"Explain," the Airbender demanded.

"When we came here, we were greeted by General Iroh, my grandfather's uncle, and Avatar Roku. He told us that Katara wasn't your soul mate, and that by tying her to yourself, she couldn't be with her true mate. When she dies, she will be reincarnated because she didn't die as a complete soul."

"And normal people who reincarnate...," Aang began in horror.

"... have very horrible lives over and over again until they find their soul mate."

"If I'm not her soul mate, then who is?" he demanded again.

"That I can't tell you. She has to find him for her self."

Aang sat down and put his head between his knees.

"What am I going to do?"

"You're going to embrace your destiny, you're going to love your friends, and you're going to restore the Air Nomads back to their original glory."

"How?"

"The spirits will guide you in the right direction, you just have to listen."

~(o)(o)~

o

"Okay, so everyone's up to speed?" Korra said after Combustion Man blew himself up.

"Yeah, we all know that you're the future Avatar," Sokka grumbled.

"But you should have told us yourself," Aang added.

"I thought it would just complicate things. I'm sorry. But at least you know now."

"Guys, we have company," Bolin said and they watched as Zuko approached them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I think you really are meant to be my fire bending teacher."

"I know I didn't explain myself very well earlier, but I've been through a lot these last few years. I thought that I had lost my honor, and that my father could somehow restore it, but I know now that I was wrong, and that I have to find my own honor by doing what's right."

He turned to Korra and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry that I burned you earlier, it was an accident. Fire is a very dangerous element, and as a fire bender, I have to learn to control my fire better so that I don't hurt others unintentionally."

"He burned you?" Mako asked, worried.

She smiled and showed him her arms.

"I'm fine, I healed it quickly. Besides, it was an accident."

"I think you really were meant to be my fire bending teacher, now that you know what it feels like to hurt the people you care about. When I first learned fire bending, I burned Katara, and ever since then, I've been afraid to learn it. I never wanted to do something like that again."

Aang turned to Korra and sighed.

"I know that I'm going to have put aside my beliefs and change myself so that I can embrace my destiny. I would be honored if you would lead me there. I have a lot to learn before the I can take on Ozai. It could take a while."

"We don't have that kind of time," Zuko warned, "the comet will be here in two months."

"I was kind of thinking about waiting until after the comet."

"You can't do that," Asami began.

"Fire Lord Ozai is going to use the comet's power to try to wipe out the Earth benders. We have to engage him before that happens," Iroh explained.

"What? Why didn't anyone say anything sooner!" Aang cried.

"We didn't know you were going to wait! In our time, you fought him the day of the comet!" Bolin protested.

"It doesn't matter. Right now, Aang needs to focus on fire bending. He's worked on the basics with Mako and Iroh, so at least you don't have to start from the beginning."

"Thank you for letting me join your group. I promise I won't let you down," Zuko swore.

"Wait, I have to ask my friends first. Toph?"

"I've never had any real problems with Sparky, so sure, it's fine with me!"

"Sokka?"

"I don't like it, but you need a fire bending master. I just want to end this war. If you think this is the right thing to do, then go for it."

"Katara?"

"Do whatever you want," she grumbled, glaring at Zuko.

_It's going to take a lot to get these two together._


	6. Chapter 6

**THE FOLLOWING RANT MAY ANNOY AND UPSET SOME AUDIENCES. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**Okay, people. I get it, my _FANFICTION_ is different, doesn't quite make sense, and is based on a _children's _show. Okay? And? (What kind of children's show shows a man burning his kid's face off?)  
**

**One.**

**As I have said before, this fanfiction is to SET UP for the sequels. Really, I should say this is the prequel to my future fanfiction (I'm still working on it). Not everything I write is going to make sense until I'm finished with the first of the sequels(the Zutara one). Zuko and Katara may not make sense _right now_ but, remember, Korra's friends have insight _from the future. _What makes their relationship make sense doesn't happen for a few more years.  
**

**Two.**

**I stated in the summary that this fanfiction was made specifically so that Aang could kill Ozai. The reason I feel Aang should kill Ozai is directly linked to my Zutara sequel. Yes, I get that Aang and Katara fall in love and live happily ever after. Aang is too much of a wimp (personality-wise, not strength-wise) for my taste. Zuko is a reformed bad-boy (always hot). Aang is a monk (obviously) and killing is really hard for him. If he had to intentionally kill someone, it would change him a lot. I feel like if Aang had to change so much, he would feel like Katara would be out of his reach. I also believe that if Aang had never confessed to  
Katara, they would have stayed brotherly-sisterly friends (the way I feel things are suppose to be). I also feel like, if given the chance to fall in love, Zuko and Katara's chemistry would create a wonderful Zutara romance. If you don't like it, then please, refrain from reviewing my stories. I don't mind constructive-criticism, but don'tact like it's personally offensive for you to read what I write. You're the one who chose to read a story and didn't like what was clearly stated in the description. And write it out in a review instead of a PM, you _monkey-chicken_ shit!**

**Three.**

**This is _my_ fanfiction. If I want to kill someone off, I'll kill them. End of story.**

**Four.**

**Okay, Aang is TWELVE YEARS OLD. At twelve, boys are JUST hitting puberty, and any feelings they have for someone isn't ROMANTIC LOVE. It could be a friendship that turns into romantic love, or a crush on someone because they're cute, but I can guarantee you, Aang doesn't have a true romantic attraction to Katara at that point in time. He THINKS he does, because Katara is his best friend, and a pretty girl. All of the things that happen between Aang and Katara could have easily happened between two friends. (It's kind of like the scene this Sokka and Toph in the last episode. Yes, Sokka and Toph _could_ potentially develop a romantic relationship, but that scene itself was just one friend saving another.) Real romantic feelings between then wouldn't really develop until they were a little farther into their teens, if not into their early twenties, at the earliest. Katara is fourteen (already a woman by some social standards) and was _like a mother to Aang_ a lot during the series. Does that _not_ seem a little weird to anyone?  
**

**Five.**

**Don't you know that love and hate are so similar, that a lot of the time, you can't tell them apart? You have to have the capability to love someone is SOME capacity before you can truly hate them. (P.S. Katara doesn't take Aang's advice by not killing Yon Rha. She realizes that kill ing wrong- I acknowledge that- and decides it's not worth changing herself over. She realizes that she's a better person then him and won't kill a pathetic old man.)**

**Six.**

**Zuko is more MANLY then Aang ANY day of the week. Aang was _born_ the Avatar. He _had_ to own up to his responsibilities, and he had a whole lot of friends and past-lives to help him. Zuko had to EARN his position as Fire Lord, and he had to FIGHT to _keep_ his position. Zuko is more REAL then Aang, because Aang is an ideal person: smart, pure, kind, ect. Zuko had to struggle with right and wrong and find his own way _like a real person_, and THAT makes him more of a man.**

**Seven.**

**Did I mention that this is a FANfiction?**

**Okay, now that I'm done ranting, to those of you who are still reading, enjoy the chapter! It _could_ be a few days before the next one is up, which will be the final one, so ENJOY!**

_**Summary**: **Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and General Iroh have defeated Amon, but now they must face an old foe: Fire Lord Ozai. Korra and the new Team Avatar, along with Ikki, are sent back into the past to assist the original Team Avatar when the past Avatars fear that Aang cannot defeat the Fire Lord and save the world because of his intent not to kill the evil man.**_

_**Pairings: KorraXMako, mentions of: General IrohXAsami, AangXKatara, ZukoXKatara**_

_**Genres: Adventure, Romance, Tragedy**_

_**Sequel pending**_

_**Chapter Five**_

"Korra?"

"Huh?"

"You're part of this group now. Do you have a problem with Zuko joining?"

"Um, no, I've been trying to get you to allow him to join us for the last week."

"Mako?"

"I'm cool with it."

"So am I," Bolin piped up.

"I don't have a problem with it," Asami assured.

"I think it would be cool to get to know the future fire lord!" Ikki cheered.

"Iroh?" Aang asked.

"He's my grandfather. Of course I don't have a problem with it."

Aang's eye twitched as he watched the future fire-bender standing with his arms crossed over his chest, the same one Zuko was, at that moment, doing.

"Alright then, so no one has a problem with it?"

No one protested.

"I swear to you, I won't fail you."

Korra smiled at him encouragingly as everyone went their separate ways.

"Anyone know where Aang is?" Katara asked as she sat down around the fire with her friends.

"He went on a spirit journey. He'll join us when we're fighting," Korra explained.

"So, what now?"

"We need to find my uncle," Zuko expressed to the group, "if something happens and Aang can't kill my father, my uncle and I will have to face him."

"Aang won't fail."

"We still need to find him," Mako agreed with the prince.

"So, what do we do?"

"We find June."

They ended up in a shady tavern and found the woman drinking a shot of fire-whiskey.

"I see you got back together with your girlfriend," June said as they approached, addressing Zuko and Katara."

"What?"

"She is not my girlfriend!" he growled to the woman.

Korra chuckled and Mako smirked. Yeah, the entire Future Team Avatar had been pushing them together, and Katara had forgiven the betrayer. They were becoming close friends, and Korra had high hopes that their efforts to get the two together wouldn't be in vain.

Meanwhile, Asami had stopped giving Korra and Mako _that look_ and had actually started spending a lot of time with General Iroh. Korra had even seen the stoic man crack a smile at her, and she hoped that they would have a chance at a relationship after this whole war was over.

Ikki was getting to know her grandfather, even though he treated her like a little sister more then a grandchild, but that was to be expected. Bolin was, well, Bolin, and didn't come to any life-changing conclusions during their time in the past.

She only prayed that they would get to share their experience with everyone they loved once they got home.

_(Time skip to after the war_)

Aang walked up to everyone as they gathered, and they could tell that he was different, changed by what he had to do.

"You did it, didn't you?" Korra asked.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It had to be done. He had to be stopped, and I had to embrace my destiny."

"Aang," Katara said, wrapping her arms around him, "I'm so sorry."

He let her hold him, and looked up at Zuko, and Korra knew that he knew the significance that Zuko's life held in Katara's now. She wondered if Avatar Roku had told the boy the truth.

_And in a few years, they'll realize it themselves and live happily ever after._

Korra smiled and within a few minutes, a bright light appeared and the spirit of Avatar Roku stepped out of it.

"Hello, Team Avatar, Present and Future. I am pleased to see that you have embraced your true destiny, Avatar Aang, and a little sad to see that you have embraced yours as well, Avatar Korra."

"Sad? Why?"

"It means that your time on Earth is now very much limited. Your have almost finished your duty as Avatar."

"What do you mean!" Mako growled, "she's only 18! There's still so much more to do!"

"But her part in is is nearing completion. You will have to learn to live with that, young Mako, for your destiny is far from over."

He turned back to Aang.

"You understand now, what I have been trying to tell you for the last two years, Aang?"

"I do, and I'm sorry I fought it."

"Do not be, Avatar Aang. You had to for things to turn out the way they did. Everything happens for a reason. You all have long lives and many duties for fulfill, and I must be getting these ones back to their time."

"I didn't... destroy Tenzin's family, did I?" Aang asked.

"No, you didn't. You gave him a much bigger family, as well as Ikki. As soon as she returns, she will remember everything that took place in this new reality, as well as her old, and I can assure you she will be happy."

"Thank you," Aang said to Avatar Roku, "for sending them. I don't know if I could have done this without them."

"It was all for the greater good, remember that."

And with that, they returned to the future to embrace their own destinies.

**The Epilogue is next! Yes, this story ends a bit tragically. I thought I'd give those of you who hate tragedies (like myself) a heads-up before reading the final chapter! Until next time, Sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**Wow, one reviewer. Guess I _did_ piss you guys off.**

**.**

**This is the epilogue, so the next time I post something, it will be the notice that the first chapter of (insert name of sequel #1) is out.**

**The rant wasn't focused on the reviews, though they were not as possitive as I'd have liked. The rant was on two separate Private Messages I received after releasing Chapter 4. They were extremely insulting, not only to me, but to my reviewers, and I was just so _frustrated _(still am) that someone would spend part of their day coming up with something so mean and totally _wrong! _Please, if you do feel the need to flame me, do so in a review where everyone else can see your opinion, too. Still, I don't like flames. Then again, I don't like tomatoes, either.**

**o**

_**Summary**: **Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and General Iroh have defeated Amon, but now they must face an old foe: Fire Lord Ozai. Korra and the new Team Avatar, along with Ikki, are sent back into the past to assist the original Team Avatar when the past Avatars fear that Aang cannot defeat the Fire Lord and save the world because of his intent not to kill the evil man.**_

_**Pairings: KorraXMako, mentions of: General IrohXAsami, AangXKatara, ZukoXKatara**_

_**Genres: Adventure, Romance, Tragedy**_

_**Sequel pending**_

**Epilogue**

_Eight months later_

Korra groaned as the pain inside her intensified.

"Please, get the baby out," she begged the nurse.

"You will bleed even more! As it is, I don't know what we can do to stop this! You're hemorrhaging too fast!" said woman cried.

"Then save my baby, I beg you. I need you to save him!"

"Doctor, both of their heart rates are slowing down!"

Korra began to drift away from consciousness, but resisted, knowing once she did that she would never open her eyes again. She had to stay awake long enough to say goodbye to her husband.

She and Mako had been married at the air temple island, not long after she found out they were going to have a baby.

She knew almost as soon as she found out that she was pregnant that she would die giving life to her child. There was no way around it. Her destiny had been to save Republican City and stop the Equalist uprising, and she had done that. Now it was time for the next Avatar to be born and to take her place.

"Korra!" Mako called as he ran into the delivery room.

"You can't be in here!" the nurse yelled.

"We're losing them, Doctor!"

"Mako, I love you."

"Be quiet and let the doctors work."

Korra smiled and shook her head.

"I'm going to die."

"No! You aren't! You're going to live, the baby's going to be fine, and we're all going to be happy."

"Mako, my time is up. I'm sorry I have to leave you. I don't want to go, and leave you and this precious child, but I have to. Please, find happiness, and teach our son that the world is worth fighting for, and tell him every day that I love him, so much. Please, Mako, don't make this harder on me."

"I love you," Mako sobbed as he pressed his lips to hers.

He could hear the crying of a baby, but he didn't pay any attention to it until he felt his wife's lips turn cold under his and become slack.

"I love you," he whispered again as he pulled away and looked up at the infant through blurry eyes. He was beautiful. He had his father's pale complection, his mother's brown hair, and her deep ocean blue eyes. The nurse handed him the baby, and he smiled tearily.

"It's okay, Hakoda, daddy's here, and Mommy loves you," he sobbed as he kissed the new born's forehead in grief and happiness.

**_The End_**

_**Okay, guys, Journey to the Past is FINISHED! I'll have (insert name of sequel #1, AKA, the Zutara Sequel) soon!**  
_


End file.
